Where are those Droidekas Update
The Where are those Droidekas? Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, June 26, 2019.Community Transmission - Where are those Droidekas? The update noticeably includes the addition of the Naboo: Theed map, slightly reworked, to Capital Supremacy, the new Droideka Enforcer reinforcement for the Separatists, and the new TX-130 vehicle for the Galactic Republic. Other notable additions and changes include: *A new Appearance for Anakin Skywalker: General Skywalker *Two new sets of Clone Trooper Appearances: the 212th Recon Division and the 41st Scout Battalion Two Community Transmissions were released leading up to the update, one on the content of the update and a look at the future of the game in 2019 and one detailing the release notes of the update itself. A Community Update video was also released detailing the content of the update. Patch notes New content Features *Naboo - Theed is now available to play on Capital Supremacy. *Added the Droideka as a playable character in the Enforcer class in the prequel era. *Added the TX-130 as a playable vehicle in the Armor class in the prequel era. *A new appearance for Anakin Skywalker, General Skywalker, is now available to unlock for Credits and Crystals. *More Clone Trooper appearances are now available (41st Scout Battalion, 212th Recon Division) to unlock for Credits and Crystals. Quality of Life *Improved readability of Front End messages. *Improved messaging when offers include both emotes and the corresponding voice line. Hero Changes *Various visual improvements to the Lightsaber blades for all heroes, adding pointed tips and improving their brightness. Blaster Heroes *Blaster Heroes can now crouch. Hero Health Star Cards Community Request: Adjusted the values of Health on Defeat Star Cards to be consistent across all heroes. Heal values upon defeating enemy heroes have been changed: *Anakin Skywalker's "Reprisal" Star Card values from 30-60-90-120 to 40-60-80-100 *Count Dooku's "Rising Power" Star Card values from 50-70-90-110 to 40-60-80-100 *Iden Versio's "Friend In Battle" Star Card values from 40-50-60-70 to 40-60-80-100 *Rey's "Survivor" Star Card values from 30-40-50-60 to 40-60-80-100 *Emperor Palpatine's "Lightning Absorption" Star Card values from 10-15-20-25 to 40-60-80-100 Yoda *Adjusted the animation of Yoda's attacks for speed. Darth Maul *Fixed an issue for Furious Throw where the lightsaber could get stuck in the AT-TE, E-Web, DF9, Hardcell or AAT vehicles. *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul's Spin Attack ability continued to affect enemies if Darth Maul died during the animation. Anakin *Anakin is released from the Pull Dominance ability animation sooner. *Fixed an issue where the Passionate Strike ability would not inflict lightsaber marks on objects. General Grievous *Fixed an issue where General Grievous was no longer able to block with the Unrelenting Advance ability, if activated after holding the block button. Count Dooku *Fixed an issue where enemies could escape Count Dooku's Expose Weakness by dashing or doing a combat roll. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's body would slightly shake when performing an emote. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's right hand thumb was clipping with the hilt of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Fixed an issue where the Defensive Rush ability would not inflict lightsaber marks on objects. *Fixed the delay between the animation of the Defensive Rush and the VFX when attacking an enemy who is blocking. Chewbacca *Changed "Ground Breaking" Star Card to take effect whenever Chewbacca defeats an enemy. Iden *Change "Friend In Battle" Star Card to take effect whenever Iden defeats an enemy. *Fixed an issue where Stun Droid had no functionality when used on an enemy who has a tall asset immediately behind them. Luke Skywalker *Reduced recharge time of Repulse from 20 seconds to 17 seconds. *Increased base radius of Repulse from 10 to 12 meters. *Changed Luke's Jedi Fighter Stamina drain decrease from 5-6-8-10 to 20-25-30-35. *Adjusted the animation of Luke's attacks for speed. *Fixed an issue where Luke could damage enemies with Rush after dying. *Fixed an issue where Luke's fingers were clipping with his lightsaber hilt when performing the Greetings, Exalted Ones emote. Leia Organa *Fixed an issue where Leia's hand was clipping with her head whenever she is getting damaged while reloading secondary fire. Emperor Palpatine *Change "Lighting Absorption" Star Card to take effect whenever Emperor Palpatine defeats an enemy. Han Solo *Fixed an issue where Han Solo's shirt was clipping through his jacket when on low settings. Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader's Star Card Fueling the Rage would put the ability on cooldown, when the user eliminated enemies faster than the ability timer would indicate. Kylo Ren *Fixed an issue where Kylo Ren could inflict damage on enemies who are blocking with Lightsabers, when using Pull. Captain Phasma *Changed Beat Down Star Card to take effect whenever Captain Phasma defeats an enemy. *Fixed an issue where the Staff Strikes ability continues to affect enemies if Captain Phasma is defeated during the animation. Finn *Removed sprint prevention during Big Deal. Rey *Fixed an issue where Rey's Dash Strike ability could be triggered twice before the ability ended. Game Mode and Map Changes *General: Collision fixes and visual improvements on Jakku, Hoth, Endor, the Dreadnought and in Kashyyyk - Capital Supremacy and Kamino - Capital Supremacy. Capital Supremacy - Ground Phase *Fixed a visual issue where a character's UI bar Health would widen when boarding a transport in the Ground Phase. *Fixed an issue where the AI would not fire at a player inside a vehicle. *Fixed an issue where the color would occasionally be different between the hologram and the base of the Command Post when a player joins a match late. Capital Supremacy - Capital Ships *Fixed an issue where background Starfighters could occasionally be seen when inside the capital ships. *Fixed a visual issue where the name of an enemy that sabotages an objective appeared blue (friendly) in the event log. *Added defeat volumes to prevent players from remaining stuck in the slide doors that open only for characters of the opposing team. *Fixed lighting bugs in the Dreadnought hangar ceiling. *Fixed an issue where the spotlights on the Cooling Room Core ceiling were misplaced. Capital Supremacy - Cinematics *Fixed various issues with rendering of assets caused by server latency. Campaign *Fixed an issue where players were not able to equip Star Cards. Galactic Assault *Removed Resistance Transport Ships from appearing in the first phase on Jakku. *Added gunners inside the LAAT in the Clone intro for Naboo. Kashyyyk *Fixed an issue where some players had reported noticing distorted texture glitches on level terrain. Jakku *Fixed an issue where the player was able to go outside the playable area by using Boba Fett. Changes to Classes and Special Units Enforcer and Infiltrator *Changed the text for the Acquisition milestone to mention both Enforcer and Infiltrator classes. ARC Trooper *Reverted changes to the fire rate of the left hand, to fix inconsistencies between the two fire rates. General Changes/Misc *Fixed an issue where selecting the chat channel using the mouse, would cause various issues the chat would not open the last used channel. *Added icons indicating the phases for the Clone Trooper appearances on the Customisation screen. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)